


No Matter What

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feels, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of feels I have most likely at 2 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

Samandriels POV

I was buzzing as I stood outside Harvells. I was excited. I had received a text a few minutes ago from my crush; Adam Milligan. It asked me to meet him at Harvells for dinner. He was amazing. Tall. Blond. Blue eyes. Gorgeous. He was on the football team. I took a deep breath and walked in. Everything was alright when all the sudden I heard laughter. Then I saw it. The whole football team was there. All of them. Lucifer, Michael, Crowley, Zachariah. Adam. Lucifer clamped a hand down on Adams shoulder. 

“I told you he had the hot’s for you!!” Adam blushed slightly and I could feel my face burning. Everyone laughed even harder. Adam’s eyes never left mine. I could feel tears brimming my eyes. I turned and ran from the building. I thought I heard Adam call my name but I was probably just imagining things. I ran all the way home. When I got there I collapsed on the floor in front of the door. It was then I let the tears fall. 

“Samandriel!? What happened!?” I lifted my head at Hannah’s voice. She came and sat next to me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“It was a trick.” 

“Oh Honey.” She had known how excited I was. I had practically squealed when I got the text. 

“Its fine. I just wanna go to bed.” I got up and went to my room. That night I fell asleep crying.

Adams POV

“Samandriel!” I yelled after him but he was gone. I could still hear everyone laughing which wasn’t helping the situation. “Would you shut up!” 

“Oh c'mon Adam! It was funny!” Lucifer laughed a little as he spoke.

“I don’t think it was! It was a dick move!”

“Geez Adam pull the stick out of your ass.” I had enough. A few kids had stopped laughing but not all of them. I turned and slugged Lucifer in the face. He wailed and went sprawling to the floor.

“You son of a bitch! It was a damn joke! Calm the hell down!”

“I’m not laughing.” I left them and walked after Samandriel. I knew where he lived, I had been over to his apartment a few times as a kid. He lived with his older sister, Hannah. He could have lived with almost anyone in the school because they were all practically related but he liked Hannah the best. I was walking calmly but eventually broke out into a full on sprint. Samandriel had somehow gotten home, even though he lived like eight streets away, I would always tell him he should be a runner on the few occasions he spoke to me. When I finally reached his apartment I was breathing heavy and shivering. It was freezing outside. I knocked on the door, once I had caught my breath. Hannah answered and she was not pleased 

“You must be Adam.” She stood in the door cracking her knuckles.

“I need to talk to Samandriel.” 

“No.” 

“Why not!?”

“Because you’re the son of a bitch who made him cry. So no you are not allowed to see him.” With that she slammed the door in my face. I sighed and walked away. I would see him at school tomorrow.

Samandriel’s POV

I walked through school the next day ignoring the slurs that were being yelled at me and the little balls of paper being flung. I just needed to make it to my locker. There would be Balthazar and Gabe. We would walk together and make sure no one hurt me. I was one hallway away when I got pulled into a janitors closet. I had about three seconds to register where I was when a soft pair of lips landed on mine. I knew somewhere in my mind that I should be finding out who was kissing me but I couldn’t. I didn’t really want to. The kiss was nice. It was cautious but ambitious. I let my folder fall to the floor and put my hands on the other person’s waist. I kissed them back without even realizing what I was doing. Then the rational part of my mind started up. I pulled away and the person responded by chasing my lips. I just sort of held him back. 

“Wait. Wait.” The other person patiently waited while my eyes adjusted and for a minute I almost didn’t believe them. “Adam?” I was in disbelief. Adam smirked.

“Who else would it be?” I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down again. Their lips crashed together again. After a few seconds, that seemed like hours, Adam pulled away. I whimpered slightly like the wimp I am and he smiled. “We’re going to be late.” I was confused for a moment but then I remembered, we are in school. I nodded and picked up my folder. I was about to leave when I felt something grab my hand. I tuned around and Adam was lacing his fingers with mine. I looked down at them then looked up. He was smiling. “I was thinking maybe we could actually go out to eat sometime. I could feel a wide smile stretch across my face.

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Good.” He kept his fingers interlocked with mine as we walked out of the closet. No one was around so there was no evidence of us kissing. We were about to turn into the busiest hallway so I went to go release his hand but he kept a firm grip on mine. I looked up at him with hope.

“Are you sure?” He nodded and charged ahead as we turned the corner a few people stopped and stared and once a few people did a few more did until everyone was looking. I could feel a blush creeping up my face but Adam still had that adorable little smile he got. Eventually we reached my locker. He waited for me and then walked me to class. As a cherry on top he kissed me before he went to his class. I was putty in his hands. I could hear people yelling slurs but I didn’t care. I practically floated into class. It was all going smoothly until.

“Did you hear that my Addy Bear was holding hands and kissing some fag!?” I put my head down on my desk. I could not deal with her today. Her, being Adams old on and off girlfriend; Meg. The blonde was talking loud. I mean she didn’t have to she was seated right behind me but you know. I heard her friend Ruby pipe up. 

“You two were so much cuter.” I hear the blonde scoff.

“Oh those two are so not going to stick! I mean come on! Adam is the quarterback! Alfie, is a class D nerd!” I could practically hear Ruby insanely nodding. I decided to quote Christina Perri in this instance: I’ve had enough, I’m standing up, I need, I need a change! I whipped around in my seat.

“First off my name is Samandriel only friends and family call me Alfie and I consider you neither. Second off you should spend less time complaining and asking yourself when he’s going to come back to you and more time wondering; ‘what was so horrible about you that he left you for me?’ now if you’ll excuse me I actually have class.” With that I turned back around leaving her shell shocked. I looked confident but I was scared shitless. The final bell for class rang. The teacher walked to the front and began taking roll call. All during class I could feel Meg glaring holes in the back of my head all during class.

Adam’s POV

I walked into class two minutes late. I got a few looks but just ignored them and sat down. 

“Mr. Milligan would you mind telling the class why your late.” I sighed. Charlie was normally a great teacher, little to no homework, I mean she let people call her Charlie instead of Mrs. Bradbury! Then yet there’s always something. She cannot tolerate being late and bullying. 

“I was upstairs.”

“Why?” I sighed again.

“I was dropping my boyfriend off at class.” That earned a gasp and murmuring from the whole class. Charlie blinked. She didn’t even seem phased. Then yet she was a married lesbian.

“Next time don’t be late.” With that she began her lesson. At the end of class I gathered up my books and walked to the door. I was almost out when Charlie called my name.

“Adam could I speak with you?” I turned and walked back to her desk. 

“Yeah Charlie?” She had a soft smile on her face.

“Congratulations. Who are you with?” I had been worried that I was in trouble. I smiled.

“Samandriel.” 

“Alfie?” I nodded. “You can go.”

“Thanks.” I left and nearly sprinted the directions of Samandriel’s class. Then I nearly ran into him.

“Adam! You scared me!” 

“Well hello to you to. How was class?” I grabbed his free hand and he blushed.

“Class was okay.” He mumbled so I couldn’t hear him very well.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“Class was fine.”

“What happened?” I pulled him close and he rested his head on my arm. He was shorter than me so he couldn’t quite reach my shoulder.

“The ex-girlfriend from Hell.” I chuckled at the nickname. 

“Yeah she was absolutely awful.”

“Why did you ever date her?” 

“To make you jealous.” Samandriel looked up at me.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Samandriel I don’t know if you know but you are quite the cutie.” He blushed and laughed softly. We had already gotten to his and my locker and we now headed to pre-calc. “Every time I would break up with her I would go talk to you but you never seemed interested so I’d always go back.”

“You can just call me Alfie you know. Samandriel is really hard to say.” I thought about it.

“Okay, Samandriel. “ He chuckled against my arm.


End file.
